


Rhythm

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is good guy, Draco loves Evie, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Pregnant scene, Soft Kisses, a little bit of crying, alluding to sex, dancing in the kitchen, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 10's prompt was Slow Dancing. I hope ya'll like it. Comments and Kudos are most welcome!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s), Dracoy Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rhythm

_"Draco, ah, don't stop", Evelyn said softly. Draco chuckled and continued rubbing down his girlfriends' back. She let out a soft groan as he made some more pops along her back. Evelyn let out a soft sigh._

  
_"Darling, you need to stop getting so tense when you're dancing...Let's try something softer", he suggested. Evelyn nodded and then she sat up while Draco pulled her silk robe over her shoulders. She smiled again before she winced as she climbed into his lap; she tucked her head under his chin while he wrapped his arms around her._

  
_"Slow dance with me", she murmured. Draco kissed the top of her head before tilting her head up to him and placing a much softer kiss to her lips._

  
_"I do have another suggestion", he murmured, tilting her head further back as he placed kisses along her neck and down her collarbone._

  
_"Oh, do you?" She teased with a laugh as he blew a raspberry on her neck. She squealed as he continued to do so and then pushed him away._

  
_"Go, go start the bath, I'll join you in a minute", she promised. Draco smirked against her skin._

  
_"I would like to"-"Yes, I know what you want to do. I'm not dense, go get it started and I'll join you, darling", she said cutting him off before stealing a kiss. Draco unwound himself from her and then kissed her cheek, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to start the bath. Evelyn sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and giggled quietly to herself. She stood and allowed the rob to fall from her body as she joined her boyfriend in the bathtub._  
\----  
A few nights later, Evelyn was pacing in their kitchen anxiously, wringing her hands. Draco walked inside, closing the door behind them. 

  
"Good evening, Darl-Are you okay?" Draco asked, setting his briefcase down as he closed the door behind him. Evelyn's bright eyes were filled with tears and she wiped at her eyes quickly. 

  
"I..." she hesitated and then she hugged herself, eyes falling to the floor. 

  
"Darling", he said again, bringing her into his arms and rubbing down her back. 

  
"You know how I said I haven't been feeling good? Well, I went to the doctor", she began, pausing again as if she was scared to keep speaking. Draco continued rubbing his hands up and down her back. 

  
"Darling, you can talk to me", he promised. Evelyn shook her head, before wiping at her eyes some more as she began to sob. Draco picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her into their bedroom and laid down with her, brushing the tears from her cheek. 

  
"Talk to me, Evie...Please", he pleaded with her. Evelyn took a few deep breaths, trying to get her emotions under control.

  
"I'm pregnant", she said. Draco stiffened in surprise before he was sitting up and pulling her with him.

  
"Is that all? Do you...Is that not what you want?" He asked hesitantly. Evelyn shook her head and Draco felt his heart sink. 

  
"I thought you would be upset, I was a little anxious to tell you", she admitted. She wiped at her eyes and laughed softly. Draco kissed the top of her head and then brushed his finger down her nose. 

  
"No, that doesn't upset me, darling. How are you feeling now?" He asked quietly. She shrugged and then yawned. 

  
"I think we should dance", he said gently before he picked her up and set her on her feet. Draco stood before her and spun her out, relishing in her laugh as he brought her back into his arms. They moved around the house until they were slowly swaying in the kitchen, her back to Draco's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. His hand moved down to her stomach as they swayed quietly; they had no music and yet, it was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
